Stand Ground
by grettama
Summary: Hal yang membuat Bucky Barnes merasa ia akan bisa bertahan untuk tetap waras selama dicuci otak adalah Steve Rogers.


Hanya ada empat hal di otaknya.

_James 'Bucky' Barnes_. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah namanya.

_Sersan_. Itu adalah posisinya di militer.

_32557_. Nomor ketentaraannya.

Dan _Steve Rogers_.

Ia terus menerus mengulang-ulang keempat hal itu di otaknya, menggumamkannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih _dirinya_.

"Barnes… Sersan... 32557... Steve…."

Ia tak peduli meski otaknya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tiap ia mencoba fokus pada empat hal itu. Ia tak boleh menyerah sekarang.

Tepat saat ia merasa sudah tak sanggup bertahan lagi, ia mendengar suara dari luar kepalanya.

"Bucky!"

Suara itu memanggilnya. Untuk sesaat, ia membiarkan empat hal yang membantunya tetap bertahan meluncur pergi dari otaknya dan mencoba fokus pada keadaan di sekelilingnya. Seorang pria dengan jaket kulit dan helm tentara berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Astaga…," ujar pria itu lagi.

Ia memandangnya ketika pria itu meraih tubuhnya dan membantunya bangkit.

"Bucky, ini aku, Steve," ucap pria itu ketika ia memandang mata Bucky.

Ia mencerna ucapan itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia ingat. _Steve Rogers_.

"Steve?" balasnya.

Steve mengangguk dan membantunya berdiri. "Kupikir kau sudah tewas."

Ia berdiri dengan susah payah, bertumpu pada tubuh Steve dan entah bagaimana suara Steve membuat otaknya terasa lebih jernih. Segera, ia kembali ke kesadarannya sepenuhnya dan memandang Steve.

Tapi Steve yang ada di hadapannya berbeda. "Kupikir kau lebih kecil."

* * *

Rasa kebas di otaknya begitu familiar. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah pernah mengalami ini. Ia merasakan sedikit rasa nyeri juga di bahu kirinya, tapi rasa nyerinya tidak seberapa dibanding otaknya yang nyaris mati rasa.

Ia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi rasanya begitu berat.

Ia mencoba fokus. Dan ia menemukan tiga hal yang ia pikir akan bisa membantunya bertahan.

_James 'Bucky' Barnes_. Ia tahu itu adalah namanya.

_Howling Commando_. Regunya.

Dan _Steve Rogers_.

Ia terus menerus mengulang ketiga hal itu, menggumamkannya, tapi kemudian ia merasakan sengatan menyakitkan di pelipisnya, membuatnya berteriak keras.

Ketika sengatan itu usai, hanya tinggal dua hal yang tersisa di otaknya.

_Howling Commando. Steve Rogers._

Ia belum boleh menyerah. Ia pasti bisa bertahan.

Sengatan lagi. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal satu hal yang tersisa.

_Steve Rogers._

Ia terus menerus mengulang-ulang nama itu di otaknya, mempertahankan seluruh energi yang ia punya, seluruh energi yang tersisa darinya, untuk tetap berpegang pada nama itu.

_Steve Rogers_.

Sengatan lain yang begitu menyakitkan.

_Steve Rogers_.

Bagus. Nama itu belum hilang dari otaknya. Mungkin dengan ini ia akan bisa bertahan beberapa waktu lagi.

_Steve Rogers_.

Ia sudah tak tahu lagi berapa lama ia terbaring di tempat itu. Sehari? Sebulan? Setahun? Entahlah. Ia terus-menerus menerima sengatan secara rutin di pelipisnya. Membuat banyak hal yang ada di otaknya makin lama makin kabur dan akhirnya menghilang. Tapi ia terus berpegang pada satu nama.

_Steve Rogers_.

Ia tahu kalau Steve Rogers pasti akan datang menyelamatkannya. Memanggil namanya yang sudah ia lupakan. Entah bagaimana ia tahu kalau hal itu pasti terjadi karena ia sudah pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Steve Rogers pasti akan datang.

_Steve Rogers_.

Otaknya sudah nyaris kebas seluruhnya, namun ia tetap mengulang-ulang nama itu di otaknya. Ia bisa bertahan asalkan nama itu tetap di otaknya dan ia yakin nama itu tidak akan meninggalkan ingatannya dengan mudah.

_Steve Rogers_.

"Steve Rogers."

Ia mendengar seseorang dari luar otaknya mengulang nama itu. Membuatnya tersentak dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Apakah Steve Rogers sudah datang?

"Steve Rogers sudah mati. Sayang sekali."

Kalimat yang didengarnya itu entah kenapa terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada sengatan listrik yang diterimanya. Namun rasa sakitnya bukan menyerang otaknya, melainkan hatinya.

"Steve Rogers mati bersama Redskull. Mayatnya tidak ditemukan. Yah, bukan urusanku juga. Aku harus fokus pada proyek Winter Soldier ini."

Ia berhenti mendengarkan. Kalimat '_Steve Rogers sudah mati'_ terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Kemudian ia merasakan sengatan lagi di pelipisnya. Ia membiarkan teriakan keras meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ketika sengatan itu berhenti, otaknya kosong.

Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia sudah menyerah.

* * *

Seorang pria di jembatan. Misinya. Ia hanya harus menghabisi orang ini dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Tapi kemudian pria itu merenggut topengnya dan ia bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya begitu pria itu melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas.

Hening sejenak sebelum sebuah kata terlontar dari mulut pria itu, "Bucky?"

Entah kenapa, kata itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara pria itu mengucapkan kata itu.

Selama sepersekian detik, perasaan familiar itu menyergapnya, membuatnya lengah, tapi ia menampiknya.

Pria ini misinya. Misinya sebagai Winter Soldier. Tak lebih.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

Latar waktu: Captain America The First Avenger dan sedikit Winter Soldier.

Adegan pertama mengambil latar ketika Steve maju menyerang fasilitas Hydra sendirian setelah ia mendengar dari Peggy kalau Batalyon 107 ditangkap musuh dan ia berhasil menemukan Bucky terikat di sebuah ruangan, mengigau. Ceritanya yang dia igaukan adalah empat hal di atas itu. Haha.

Lalu yang kedua adalah setelah Bucky jatuh dari tebing dan diambil Arnim Zola. Yang berbicara dan menyatakan kematian Steve adalah Arnim Zola.

Idenya berasal dari salah satu prompt yang saya temukan di tumblr, entah dari siapa lupa (orz), yang intinya menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya proses pencucian otak Bucky berlangsung alot. Ia susah dikendalikan meski sudah berkali-kali dicuci otak. Karena Bucky berpegang teguh pada nama Steve and it makes him stay sane. Namun kemudian ia mendengar bahwa Steve sudah mati, dan keinginannya untuk tetap bertahan lenyap. Sejak itulah ia menjadi Winter Soldier.

Semoga niat itu tersampaikan (orz) Dan maaf kalau judulnya agak-agak malesi haha. Sense of juduling (?) saya lagi krisis (orz)

Kudos dan komentar akan sangat berarti!

(Originally posted at Ao3. June 22, 2014)


End file.
